Muérdago
by mimichanMC
Summary: Chat Noir ha puesto un muérdago en una caja de regalo y se lo ha entregado a una chica, ¿Quien podrá ser? Entra y disfruta de la historia. MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!


_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Tomas Astruc, Zag Animación, Disney y TF1, hago esto si fin de lucro_

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _Muérdago Navideño_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Hacia lo correcto ¿verdad? Pensó por decima vez Adrien, mirando una vez más su reloj. Eran las once de la noche, era tarde y conforme las manecillas de su reloj se movían se hacía más y más tarde.

El año pasado le habían dicho al joven modelo que sería bienvenido en navidad siempre que él quisiera, pero ¿Lo habían dicho en serio? Era después de todo la clase de cosas que buenos anfitriones dicen para hacer sentir bienvenidos a sus invitados. El tipo de cosas que dices solo por cortesía, pero no esperas que nadie tome en serio.

Esa noche su padre lo había arrastrado a una gala donde se halló a si mismo rodeado de un montón de extraños, todos con sonrisas artificiales deseando felicidad a completos extraños. Estar en medio de ese ambiente le hizo recordar el año pasado. La enorme mesa llena de sus amigos, las risas compartidas, el calor de hogar. Extrañó la comida caliente y casera, incluso extraño el ponche de huevo que Marinette le había dado especiado con sal en lugar de azúcar, por el que su amiga había estado tan avergonzada.

Cuando la limusina giró a la calle donde estaba la panadería y Adrien vio a los Dupain-Cheng metiendo cajas en su camioneta de entregas, sintió que algo pesado se instalaba en su estomago. Era obvio que estaban por salir. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a su chofer que siguiera de largo, de no ser por que vio a Marinette parada a la vereda de la calle, con una enorme sonrisa, era obvio que había reconocido su limusina.

El auto se detuvo y el chico bajó, Marinette enseguida lo abordó. La chica lucía adorable, vestida con una chaqueta roja y un gorro navideño igual que el que le había regalado a su amigo el año pasado.

— ¡Adrien, hola! – Con tanta amabilidad como siempre, la chica de ojos azules saludó a Adrien, feliz de poder ver a su gran amor en esa fecha — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Venía a desearles feliz navidad – mintió, sin valor de admitir a que se había dirigido a ese lugar. – ¡Feliz Navidad, Marinette!

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Adrien! – lo felicitó a su vez Marinette, sintiendo que el corazón le latía más rápido. Su único deseo de navidad había sido justo ver a Adrien ese día y ahora se había cumplido, lástima que había dejado el regalo que había preparado para él en su habitación.

— Veo que están por salir.

— Sí – dijo un poco desanimada porque estuvieran justo por salir en ese momento — ojala hubieras llegado un poco antes, habría estado muy feliz de invitarte a nuestra cena.

— No te preocupes, aunque me habría agradado mucho – admitió con una media sonrisa — disfrute mucho la cena en tu casa el año pasado.

— ¿En serio? – pregunto Marinette con ilusión.

— En serio.

Marinette se sonrojó y sonrió con felicidad. Adrien sintió autentica pena de haber llegado tan tarde. Con un suspiro estuvo a punto de subirse de nuevo a su limusina y regresar a la fría recepción, pero…

— ¿Adrien? – Marinette, llamó al chico que parecía a punto de subir a su auto de nuevo. No sabía si aceptaría su propuesta, pero no perdía nada con intentar.

— ¿Sí?

— Tú… quizá debas ir a casa o tengas cosas que hacer, pero…

— En realidad no tengo nada que hacer – admitió con cierta reserva, ¿No era un poco patético no tener nada que hacer en la noche buena?

— ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? – preguntó la joven sin pensarlo más — Veras, una vez al mes mis padres y yo vamos a hacer voluntariado a el orfanato de la ciudad y hoy por navidad mi madre ha horneado un pavo extra y estamos yendo para allá, pero quizá tú…

— ¡Me encantaría! – la interrumpió, cualquier cosa tenía que ser mejor que regresar a esa gala – me encantaría poder ir con ustedes.

— Ven entonces – Marinette estaba gritando de gusto, solo por dentro donde eso no podía avergonzarla, por suerte.

Adrien se tomó un momento para despedir a su limusina, avisando a donde iría y con quien y que fuera por él en un par de horas. El chofer por supuesto no se negó ante la posibilidad de poder pasar al menos un par de horas en su casa con su familia la noche de navidad. Subió con Marinette y sus padres a la camioneta de entregas.

Dentro de poco estaban en el mencionado orfanato. Quizá era por la época del año, pero el orfanato no lucía para nada como podrías imaginarlo. Había al menos dos docenas de niños vestidos todos con abrigos ensayando villancicos o correteándose unos a otros por todo el lugar, todos en un salón completamente adornado con estrellas de papel brillante hechas a mano, cadenas de maíz inflado pintado con purpurina y al centro un enorme árbol de navidad con la base llena de cajas de regalo, con luces de colores y esferas que también parecían pintadas a mano, muchas negras con lunares verdes y rojas con lunares negros, eso llamó enseguida la atención del modelo. Pero antes de poder nada más, Marinette lo llevó con ella a una mesa donde sus padres ya habían dispuesto fuentes con comida deliciosa. El pavo más grande que Adrien hubiera visto y eso considerando que estaba acostumbrado a ver mesas con grandes banquetes, puré de papas, y un enorme pastel de fresas, los niños se arremolinaban en la mesa tratando de pescar algo dulce.

La próxima hora se dedicaron a repartir platos con comida y pastel a todos los niños y los demás voluntarios del lugar, los niños comieron tan rápido que uno de ellos incluso se atragantó con un hueso de pavo, demasiado presurosos por terminar su comida y seguir jugando. Siendo Adrien y Marinette apenas un poco mayores se vieron arrastrados a los juegos de los niños.

Adrien tenía que admitir que estaba realmente feliz de haber aceptado la invitación, por un momento había pensado que pasar su navidad en un orfanato parecía solitario, pero la verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

— Toma.

Cuando ninguno de los dos chicos pudo aguantar el ritmo de los niños, estos los dejaron a un lado. Marinette estaba ahora al lado de Adrien, ambos sentados contra una pared que los dejaba ver el salón entero con un ponche de huevo en un vaso desechable.

— Te prometo que esta vez tiene solo azúcar – ofreció con una sonrisa nerviosa, no podía olvidar lo incomodo que había sido el año pasado darle a Adrien ponche son sal.

— Gracias – dijo el chico recibiendo el vaso, tomó un trago. Estaba delicioso, sabía canela, vainilla y leche caliente – Marinette, gracias por invitarme.

— Gracias a ti por venir – soplo un momento en su ponche antes de beber un poco - pocas personas quieren abandonar su casa en esta noche para venir aquí, pero mis padres y yo hemos estado viniendo desde que recuerdo y me divierto muchísimo, me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado venir.

Por algún motivo no le era difícil imaginar a Marinette o a su familia haciendo esto cada año. Desde el momento que los conocía, el joven modelo había notado que los Dupain eran gente increíblemente cálida y todo eso se imprimía en la personalidad de su hija. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, siempre sabiendo mantener su cabeza en alto, siempre…

— ¿Sabes que haría esta navidad completamente perfecta? – Marinette agregó de pronto envolviendo mejor su bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Adrien giro a verla con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué?

— Que Chat Noir pudiera estar aquí. – dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Chat Noir? – Adrien no había esperado eso ¿Por qué Marinette querría ver a Chat Noir esa noche?

— Si, no te has dado cuenta – Marinette se acercó a Adrien y le susurró al oído como si fuera un secreto — esta fiesta de navidad tiene temática de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Adrien miró con nuevos ojos los adornos en la habitación, sí, había mucho rojo y verde, pero ¿No eran después de todo esos los colores de la navidad?

— Vez a la niña sentada allí – Marinette apunto disimuladamente detrás de su taza de ponche.

Adrien dirigió su mirada a una niña sentada cerca de una ventana mirando afuera. Era una chica quizá no mayor de once años, mirando el cielo nocturno con concentración. Si, la había notado, no se había movido de ese lugar en toda la noche.

— Se llama Marie – agregó Marinette – de ella fue la idea de hacer la fiesta con el tema de los héroes de Paris y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que le pasó.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

— En el ataque de Pixelador, Chat Noir la salvó de quedar atrapada – Marinette comenzó a contarle al chico, sintiendo orgullo por su compañero. En aquella ocasión, como siempre Chat había cubierto todo lo que ella no era capaz, en especial en aquella ocasión que perdió el uso de su pie y su mano - aquí entre nos… creo que quedo un poco enamorada de él desde aquel momento.

— ¿En serio? – dijo con un poco de timidez, no había conocido a nadie que proclamara estar enamorada de él, al menos no como Chat Noir.

— Sí – la cuestión le parecía tierna, si no fuera porque Marie era tan pequeña… - Ha estado allí toda la noche, porque su deseo de navidad es al menos ver pasar al gato negro. No sabes lo mucho que los niños admiran a Chat Noir.

— ¿Qué hay de Ladybug?

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero mira, el árbol hay muchas más esferas negras con lunares verdes que rojas ¿No lo crees?

Adrien miró el árbol de nuevo. Sí, Marinette tenía razón. Darse cuenta le trajo una sonrisa amplia a los labios. Justo en ese momento un teléfono empezó a sonar. Adrien suspiró sabiendo que seguro era el suyo y muy seguramente la llamada era de su padre.

— Tengo que irme ya – Adrien se levantó de su asiento y miró un reloj en la pared, faltaban solo 10 minutos para la media noche, realmente le habría gustado recibir la navidad allí pero su conocía a su padre como lo hacía, era un deseo de navidad bastante imposible — de nuevo gracias por invitarme.

— ¡ _Joyeux Noel_ , Adrien! – recibió el vaso desechable de las manos de su amigo. Ojala y hubiese quedado un poco más, pero sabía bien que Adrien era alguien demasiado ocupado

— ¡ _Joyeux Noel_ , Marinette!

Agitando la mano el joven modelo se despidió de todos los demás y salió del salón, afuera el aire helado de Paris lo recibió. Con un escalofrió atendió su llamada.

— ¿Donde estas? — la autoritaria voz de Gabriel Agreste llenó la línea.

— Lo siento padre. Olvide decírtelo, pero acepte ir con una amiga a hacer beneficencia esta noche – respondió. No tenía ningún sentido ocultar lo que hacía – trate de decirte cuando me iba, pero estabas demasiado ocupado.

— ¿Donde? – volvió a preguntar _Monsieur_ Agreste.

— En el orfanato de la ciudad.

— ¿Hay cámaras en ese lugar?

— No padre – el chico se sintió un poco violento. Sabía que las celebridades acostumbraban llevar siempre cámaras cuando hacían beneficencia, pero parecía algo demasiado vanidoso desde su perspectiva. No sabía si esas personas querían hacer beneficencia o solo querían presumir que la hacían - y no quiero que las haya.

— Se supone que teníamos un contrato para estar en esta gala – continuo _Monsieur_ Agreste - si no hay publicidad al respecto puedes quedarte allí, pero regresa antes de que termine este evento, ¿Está bien?

— ¿Puedo quedarme? – Adrien tuvo que preguntar. Era demasiado bueno para ser real.

— Sí, pero regresa en una hora.

— Sí, padre.

Su padre colgó antes de tener oportunidad de decirle feliz navidad, pero en ese momento decidió que no le daría importancia, estaba ofreciéndole justo el único regalo de navidad que no había creído posible recibir.

— ¡Sí! – celebró el chico. Quedaban 5 minutos para media noche, estaba un a tiempo.

— Chico – una pequeña voz lo llamo desde dentro de su chaqueta, aún dentro de su ropa tiritaba de frío - hace mucho frío aquí afuera, y ya sabes que no me llevo bien con el mal clima.

— Lo sé Plagg, pero tienes que hacerme un favor primero.

Dentro de salón, la media noche estaba cerca, los niños estaban todos reunidos alrededor del árbol haciéndose espacio para poder tomar una de las cajas de debajo de este. Marinette estaba sentada al lado de Marie tratando de convencerla de acercarse también, pero la niña estaba decidida a quedarse en su lugar esperando.

Las campanadas de media noche llenaron el salón saliendo desde los parlantes de un televisor que se había mantenido encendido. Los niños alrededor del árbol corearon todos juntos hasta llegar a la doceava campanada y gritaron emocionados "¡ _Joyeux Noel_!" y se lanzaron sobre las cajas de regalos. Pronto envoltorios estaban por todos lados y los niños estaban sacando de las cajas sus regalos: canicas de colores, yoyos, trompos, cajas de crayones, espadas de madera y muchos antifaces rojos con lunares rojos y negros. Regalos sumamente simples, pero que los niños parecían recibir con alegría excepcional. Todo el salón se llenó entonces de pequeños súper héroes y akumas que se perseguían unos a otros.

— ¡Miren que tenemos aquí! – una voz a la espalda de Marinette llamó su atención. Complicado desde que lo único que había a su espalda era la ventana - quién me hubiera dicho que tenía tantos refuerzos sin saberlo.

Como si hubiera salido de la nada, Chat Noir estaba de pronto sentado en la ventana de la que Marie no se había movido. Marinette no se había dado cuenta de cuando su compañero había llegado a ese lugar, distraída por ver a los niños abrir sus regalos. Marie por otro lado miraba a Chat como si no lo pudiera creer.

— ¡Chat Noir! – Marie miraba al súper héroe como si miraba un arcoíris.

— Buenas noches _Princess_ – el gato negro saludó a Marinette y luego a la chica a su lado - _Little Lady_.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Marinette.

— Me entere por allí que había una fiesta de Ladybug y Chat Noir en este lugar – le explico el gato con una sonrisa divertida — así que supuse que la invitación se había perdido en el correo.

— Yo me asomaba todas las noches por la ventaba para encontrarte – se apresuro a explicarle la chiquilla que no quería que pensara que su súper héroe favorito pensara que no había querido invitarlo — ¡te habría invitado, lo prometo!

— Pues ya lo vez _Little Lady_ , aquí estoy tus intenciones debieron alcanzarme.

— ¿Me recuerdas? – preguntó la chica llena de emoción — Yo soy…

— _My Little lady_ por supuesto que te recuerdo – la interrumpió Chat Noir con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que los ojos de la chica brillaran de felicidad — por muy bonita que seas, no podía permitir que te atraparan en una foto.

La chiquilla se sonrojó vivamente. Lo miraba con tal emoción que Chat se sintió profundamente conmovido, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir tan heroico como en ese momento. Sacó de su espalda una de las muchas cajas de regalo que habían estado bajo el árbol y se la entregó a la pequeña niña.

— ¡ _Joyeux Noel_!.

La niña recibió la caja como si fuera preciosa y con manos temblorosas rompió el papel y encontró adentro. Un muérdago.

— ¿Un muérdago? – Marie miró un poco confundida la ramita dentro de la caja.

— _My Little lady_ sabe la tradición del muérdago ¿Verdad? – preguntó el gato negro.

— No.

— Hay una tradición que dice – intervino Marinette, tomando la ramita y alzándola por encima de la cabeza de la pequeña niña – que si dos personas están debajo de un muérdago en navidad, deben darse un beso

— ¡Un beso! – la chiquilla se sonrojo hasta las orejas. ¡Un beso de Chat Noir!

— Las tradiciones deben cumplirse _my Little lady_.

La niña no podía estar más roja, era un sueño hecho realidad. Cerró sus ojos y levantó su rostro. El súper héroe acarició su mejilla y suavemente puso un beso en su frente.

Marie abrió sus ojos y se llevo ambas manos a la frente con un gesto un poco decepcionado, cuando Marinette había dicho que le daría un beso había pensado por un momento que podía ser su primer beso de verdad.

— Pensé que…

— Si _my Little lady_ tuviera solo 5 años más – El súper héroe golpeo levemente la punta de la nariz de la niña con un gesto cariñoso — nada evitaría que este gato la persiguiera.

Sin previo aviso había de pronto un montón de niños brincando cerca de ellos. Hasta ese momento todos habían estado demasiado distraídos por sus juegos que no habían notado la presencia del héroe, pero una vez lo notaron literalmente estaban brincando encima de él.

— ¡Akumas por todos lados!, ¡Ladybug Auxilio!

Marinette se carcajeó encantada cuando Marie se hizo con un de los antifaces rojos y poniéndoselo así peleó por ganar todo el espacio posible del héroe.

Chat Noir y Marinette pasaron otra media hora jugando con los niños, hasta que los encargados del orfanato anunciaron que ya era hora de ir todos a la cama y que los voluntarios debían regresar a casa. Todos pelearon por quedarse un poco más hasta que el héroe prometió volver otro día para seguir pasando tiempo con ellos, modo en que los convenció para ir todos a la cama.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Veras – Chat Noir interrumpió a Marinette ya sabiendo lo que estaba por preguntarle - este chico… ¿rubio…? ¿ojos verdes?

— ¿Adrien?

— Lo vi caminando solo por una calle cercana. Me pareció raro verlo solo y me acerque a él para preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Me dijo que solo estaba esperando a su chofer, pero me platico que había estado aquí y que había una persona que estaba aquí esperándome.

— ¿Yo? – le pregunto un poco nerviosa por lo que Adrien hubiera entendido.

— No – dijo con una media sonrisa coqueta — aunque me alegro que también mi princesa quisiera verme esta noche. Me contó lo de Marie y que esperaba que pudiera pasar al menos un par de minutos por aquí.

— Adrien… - Marinette se llevo las manos al pecho sintiendo un calor hermoso dentro de ella por la amabilidad de Adrien, y también por la de Chat Noir

El gato negro acompaño a su amiga y sus padres afuera, eran cerca de la una de la madrugada. Era hora de ir a casa para ella y de regresar a la gala para Adrien.

— Chat, muchas gracias por venir también, por hacer esto. Has hecho la mejor navidad del mundo para Marie y para todos los niños del orfanato.

— El placer ha sido mío _princess_ – dijo haciendo una reverencia — pero debo irme, un súper héroe no puede descansar incluso en navidad.

— Feliz navidad, Chat Noir.

— Feliz navidad _princess_.

Y así, extendiendo su bastón Chat Noir se alejó por los tejados de la cuidad, Marinette lo miro alejarse sintiendo un enorme orgullo por la persona generosa y amable que estaba bajo la máscara negra y podía decir que era su amigo y compañero. Sus padres tocaron el claxon de su camioneta de entregas, era hora de ir a casa.

 **Fin**

 _Nota de autora: Y Mimí llega con su fic de navidad… el día 26 (27 FF decidió hacernos inocentes el día 26) jajaja. Lo sé he llegado súper tarde, pero estoy de vacaciones, lo que significa que no soy dueña de mi tiempo y no tengo internet más que de mis datos, así que._

 _Amo el romance como la que más, pero la navidad aunque a veces incluso a mí se me olvida, se trata sobre el amor y eso no significa solo darle a nuestros seres queridos ese objeto, sea el que sea que tanto desean, o pasar una noche romántica con nuestra pareja, lo que es genial y es una de las cosas que más amo de la navidad… aunque ahora mismo no puedo estar con mi pareja ¡Ryu, te extraño! Se trata también de regalar amor a todos, de hacer una donación a una buena causa, de llevar una cobija a algún albergue, de ofrecer algo de esa exquisita cena que con suerte tuvimos a alguien que no tiene ni para un poco de pan. Quizá parezca una cosa pequeñísima en comparación a todo lo que hay que hacer, pero al menos es un granito de arena._

 _Pero bueno, espero que la historia les haya gustado. Aunque un poco tarde ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! sean felices, repartan su felicidad con todos y que el próximo año este lleno de alegría, retos, paz, esperanza y un montón de cosas buenas para todos ustedes._

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


End file.
